


Welcome Back

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: kup, character: springer, genre: angst, genre: drama, smut: sticky, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It was good to have Kup back, and Springer was going to show him how much he’d been missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Springer/Kup  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, PWP  
>  **Notes:** Part of the Look What Your Hatred Hath Wrought prompt fest.

Springer pulled Kup down onto the berth, mouth already moving in biting, sucking kisses along the green helm, then down the neck cables. Kup still smelled like the astringent from the medbay, and something else. It was that cygar, Springer thought, but he didn’t care. He didn’t even ask that Kup take it out of his mouth. It was medicinal in some way that Springer hadn’t been able to grasp. It didn’t matter. Kup was back. Kup was _alive_. And Springer couldn’t breathe.

“Easy,” Kup said, his hands light on Springer’s shoulders. “Easy.”

Springer lightened his touch instantly. He softened his kisses, but he couldn’t let go. His vents hitched as he mouthed his way down over Kup’s chest, careful, because if _Kup_ was asking to be treated more gently, then he _had_ to be in pain. Springer murmured things as he moved, unsure what he was saying, but it didn’t matter. If he knew, he’d probably be embarrassed, but he didn’t want to stop. Kup meant the world to him, and he wanted the old mech to know it. Now. While he was too busy moaning in pleasure and lifting into Springer’s touches to hush him.

Slick, plush heat welcomed Springer’s spike, and another, louder moan flowed out of Kup as the younger mech sank deep. He was large, but Kup was ready and this was hardly their first time. Springer found a slow rhythm and worked the charge up in increments, more alert himself as Kup began to shake under him.

Kup fell first, then again. Then once more, and milked Springer’s release from him as he did. It was difficult not to just collapse over Kup, but Springer was hyperaware of the recent repairs.

“Glad ta see you too, kid,” Kup said, then groaned as he lowered his legs.

Springer smiled, spark lifting to hear that gruff voice speaking in familiar tones. “Missed you, old timer,” he said, forcing his voice to sound normal, then pulled free so he could lie down and catch his breath. “No more running off.”

“Not without my backup.” Kup lifted his hand and rapped his knuckles on Springer’s hip. “Heh. Like this time on Rubonix Twelve. Or… No, it was Sandar Twelve.”

Springer curled up on his side, a grin on his face, and listened to the story he’d heard a least a hundred times before. “With the slugs that flew?”

“Yeah. Those fraggers. Anyway, I went haulin’ in there, guns blazin’. Thought my backup was right behind me-”


End file.
